Xi Yan
Nam Gong Zhi Yan ' is the second child among the three cloned sisters and foster daughter of Professor Nam Gong. Appearance Zhi Yan is a very beautiful young lady like her two sisters. Her eyes are of a beautiful azure color like that of her sisters. Her appearance is similar to that of the donor of her genes. She can be differentiated from her sisters through her hairstyle. Growing up, her clothes often had a accent coloured in pink. The bangs on her forehead are plainly cut like Zhao Yan's but it is slightly parted to the left, leaving part of her forehead bare. She tends to tie portion of her hair in the back in two ponytails, leaving the rest of her hair down. Her jet black hair is also noticeably more wavy than that of her two sisters. Personality As a human Zhi Yan was extremely lively and willful woman compared to the graceful Zhao Yan and quite Yue Jian. During her younger years, she used to be extremely self-centered and egotistic but loved by many. She was always obsessed with making herself look more appealing and fashionable and concerning herself with being popular. She enjoys having the most splendid dress in the city, as well as following the latest accessory trends. She is, however, a coward who takes the easy way out if it is presented to her. This leds to her more wicked streak of betrayal and cowardice at the expense of others. She displays a desire for happiness and the easy life without effort, but she cannot bare seeing her sisters' success above her own and will scheme further to gain ground over them. She alsoenjoyed rubbing her fortune in her lesser fortunate sister Yue Jian. When she causes her younger sister harm, she considers her actions as without fault and the real blame was on Yue Jian herself for being born in the first place. When she finally gets her comeuppance for her actions she ends up becoming a Vampire under the Devil Bloodline of the Tsimizce Clan. After further betrayals, this time leading to the death of many innocents, she suffers a life of misery, even attempting to contemplate suicide as a way out as she is humiliated and abused. Her attempts to lessen her suffering via easy means of escaping it when presented with them, only leads her to even more pain and torture. Abilities She is smart for a normal human as her grades at school, though not as impressive as Zhao Yan were still above average and managed to get second place on exams. She was trained to fight and hunt Vampires by the Human Hunter Organisation. Her notable difference also plagues them when they go out, as Zhao Yan's skills excel above her own in combat. As a Vampire she is immortal, her bite can drain blood, as well as her blood can provide subsistence for other vampires. However, she begins her existence as merely one of the lowest ranking vampires under leader. Xu Wu Cheng also begins to teach her magic spells involving fire, ice and water. Due to her unwillingness, lack of endurance or low will power, she finds the process extremely painful and only continues to learn them out of being given a lack of choice. She also has a bat placed inside of her that. This familiar begins to wreck her from the inside out if she attempts to betray her Clan Leader, escape or commit suicide. This causes her extreme pain when it does so. History Childhood She was born a clone along with two other girls, her sisters Zhao Yan and Jian Yue. Growing up she was a lively young girl loved by all. She along with her sisters were raised by their adoptive father Professor Nam Gong who loved all 3 of them. The Mei Yue Yin selection At 9 years old, a man visited her father. The 3 girls spied on the pair and found out two of them would be injected with Mei Yue Yin and then attend a school called 'Sheng Pei Ren' academy to become noble young women. She was captured by the thought of becoming a noble young woman and disinterested with the reasons behind the selection. To increase her chances of being selected and to attend the academy, she decided to remove Yue Jian from the selection, believing since she was a fault in the cloning process she shouldn't have to compete anyway. She places some cleaning liquid at the end of a walkway, which is missing screws and sends her to fetch it. 'Chapter 1 After Yue Jian falls and burns herself severely, her recovery takes her out of the selection process. This leds Zhi Yan to feel confident that her place was secured. However, her father catches her disposing of the screws from the bridge. When the Mei Yue Yin is admitted into her, she gains a glowing flower as proof of her destiny. However, unknown to everyone at the time, Zhi Yan's dosage is swapped out for a fake by her father. She leaves with her sister to attend Sheng Pei Ren. The Fall of Sheng Pei Ren academy Over the years the two girls grow into noble and beautiful women. She and Zhao return home regular, during this time she liked to rub her new found grace and beauty into her sister Yue Jian, teasing her over things like Cakes. The two sisters trained with the Human Hunter Organisation to fight Vampires in the Guang Zhi Yi Faction. Overtime, she begins to notice her grades and scores are not on par with her sister Zhao Yan despite both having Mei Yue Yin inside them. Chapter 2 Hurting her pride even more, during a routine fight with bat-familiars, she is caught off guard and rescued by Zhi Yan. This hurts her pride as she begins to notice how more skilled she is then her even at fighting Vampires. The tutor for her class asks her as the class president to help her carry some papers and number them accordingly, which turns out to be the papers for an upcoming exam. The tutor then receives a call and steps out to take it. To her shock, Zhao Yan has completed the entire paper, answering even the most difficult question on the paper that Zhi Yan ould only half complete. With the tutor distracted, she changes the last answer on Zhao Yan's paper to be unreadable. However, Xu Wu cheng catches her in the act. Blackmailing her he tells her to meet him in the abandoned Room 5, on the upper levels of the school. Chapter 3 He then bites her, making her into a vampire and reveals his true name of Yi Tai, head of the Tsimizce "Lian Ma Yan" clan. He reveals if she informs her how useless it is to go to the Human Hunter Organisation as not only would they find him, they will find her. However, if she ignores it, within 24 hours she will become a blood-crazed demon. He tells her the only way is to meet him in 24 hours time in the same location and subitto him. The next day she starts to crave biting down on her fellow students neck. She tries to be alone and goes to a remote part of the school. However, a student known as Jiang Xue Yang finds her anyway. He requests to be friends with her but instead is killed when she drinks his blood. She later returns to accept Yi Tai as her master and receives some of his blood. Chapter 4 Yi Tai tells her to continue to hide her true nature from others and asks for the Forbidden Sphere Device Inspector for him which is suppose to be passed to her and her sister Zhao Yan. When she reveals she does not have hers, he instructs her to find it for him. After failing to find them for him, he attempts to punish her by drinking her blood, but a tutor and friends of Zhi Yan interrupt. He causes them to suffer an accident by pushing over the bookshelves to protect himself. She later confronts him, but he blows it off stting they will die so as the Sabbat will attack and kill everyone if she does not find the seals soon. In an attempt to find them, shetries to clean Zhao Yan's roomand when aught she says he wishes to stay in Zhao Yan's roomdue to the recent events. Later when her sister is asleep she suspects that the seals are not in the school and that her sister Yue Jian has them. The next day, Yi Shen informs everyone that many deaths near the Meng Ting and Ti Weng Academys have occurred recently. The Demon Clans of the Sabbat are suspected behind them and the targets are members of the Human Hunter Organisation. A spy is suspected in the organisation. He concludes their next target is them. Zhi Yan informs her Clan Leader that the zombies will not be able to get in as crosses have been placed around the school, however, fakes crosses have been swapped out by herto leave gaps in the schools defenses. He passes her 3 sachkets with power in them which would weaken her sister, Kai Lin andYi Shen's combat abilities making them easy to deal with. Chapter 5 She is forced to not only betray the Human Hunter Organisation, but her actions led to the destruction of the academy. When pressed on where Zhao Yan hid the Forbidden Sphere Device Inspector, the information on her father and Yue Jian is revealed. Yi Tai's abuse After the fall, she is forced to become a slave to her cruel new Clan Leader. He forces her to reveal where the seals are by offering her as food to Zombies, to which he sdetails the location of her father and sister Yue Jian. Chapter 9 He toys with her, offering her to zombies if she does not obey him. After a while discovers she does not have the Mei Yue Yin inside her, he losses interest in her and tosses her to other servants in his clan to fed from her. She is shown also to her sister Zhao Yan. She pleas ith Zhoao Yan to save her as Fan Li Lao warns Zhao Yan she will meet the same fate eventually. Chapter 25 Eventually, after seeing how Fan Li Lao is treating Zhao Yan, and finding Zhi Yan trying to escape her situation, he puts a bat inside of her to prevent her betraying him, escaping or trying to take her own life. He tortures her until Fan Li Lao tells him that he cannot bare to hear Zhi Yan screams echoing in the castle. However, when Fan Li Lao is away playing with Zhao Yan, he begins to torture her further, this time by forcing her to learn spells. This proves a painful process. Trying once again to find a way out of pain, she asks the guards watching her to help her by freeing her from a fire circle, they agree to do so if she feeds them her blood. Upon returning, her Clan Leader is angry to find she has escape and punishing the guards watching her, he then puts her in a circle of freezing ice. He tends her he will burn, freeze and drown her until she can withstand the pain. References Category:Vampire Category:Female Category:Nam Gong Family Category:Tsimizce Clan Category:Hunter's Organization Category:Sabbat Category:Guang Zhi Yi Category:Sheng Pei Ren Academy